


Sleep Well, My Princess

by purplemoonabove



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien is concerned, Based of an Artist's Fanart, Chat Noir to the Rescue!, Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, F/M, Insomnia, Insomnia Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marichat | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Marinette is one tired bug, Miraculous Ladybug Comic, Plagg Is So Done (Miraculous Ladybug), Plagg Loves Cheese (Miraculous Ladybug), Thankful Tom Dupain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:09:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23172955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplemoonabove/pseuds/purplemoonabove
Summary: Based off an artist's ML fanart, viewed as a repost on Instagram, Adrien is concerned for Marinette, who was going through a case of insomnia with harsh effects to her appearance. The reality doesn't come to her until Chat Noir suddenly appears, and saves her right on time.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Plagg, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Tikki
Comments: 3
Kudos: 182





	Sleep Well, My Princess

Marinette was drained. Adrien never seen this side of her before. It was safe to say that not even Alya and Nino, who knew her longer, could recall a time when she was like this. 

Her blue eyes usually vibrant with energy and interest were now dull, almost darken to black, with actual bags visible under them. Her walking became sluggish and uneven, a challenge for her to stay in place without it being noticeable—Adrien counted over ten times of Alya, saving Marinette from bumping into a wall, a few chairs, a desk or two, and even some of their students, luckily Chloe wasn’t one of them. And speaking of the mean girl of his friend, Marinette barely even react in defense when Chloe commented on how she looked “attractable for the walking dead”. Just a side glare before walking past her, ignoring. This worried Adrien the entire day. 

What was she doing that caused her insomnia? Endless nights of fashion designing? He knew well of her designing skills as she won first place in his father’s derby hat competition, along with being the artist of his favorite singer’s new rock album. Unless she wore makeup on the days after completing them, Marinette was fine as normal. What about the dedicated hard work in her family’s bakery? With experiences of handling “jobs”—as in, necessary assignments his father demanded to keep up his “perfect persona”—he knew that a teen like him would have his or her ups and downs on balancing school and work. Although, Marinette was never seen drained by it either, as she enjoyed her time in the bakery or just cooking and baking in general. 

So, what was it that made her so lifeless now? 

The worry then increased when he noticed her condition in class. Hiding down his hopefulness, but he was expecting her to cross her arms and sleep upon the desk—even for a few seconds before the teacher woke her up. Heck, Alya and Nino and himself would have given her the notes from the class if she was told to leave the room. It didn’t happen. Instead, she was fighting on keeping herself awake as she wrote down the same notes in the same speed, no struggling or losing patience on writing and just scribbled in its place. Without the small and occasional bobs of her head, she would have acted like a cyborg, her computer of a mind keeping her going despite losing battery. 

She wasn’t a cyborg, though. She was one hundred percent human, a living and breathing being. She was his friend; someone he was concerned of staying awake for too long. 

His thoughts focused entirely on Marinette that the final bell was the cause of taking him away, ending the school day. Packing up and heading out the exit with Nino, his green worried eyes became watchful as they spotted the black pigtails and below them was Alya’s hand at the center of her back. The hairstyle laid in exhaustion behind the shoulders, in link to the owner, and by the looks of Alya’s side-viewed expression, the condition must be worse than he thought. She offered to take her home, but Marinette, being kind-hearted on the concern, assured her that she can handle heading home on her own. 

Heading home? Alone? In her condition? It made him uneasy in his stomach to think that. More than one possibility could happen, and they would have run through his mind like speed racers if it weren’t for the conclusion already set. Adrien couldn’t let her go home by herself. Maybe he could lend her a ride, a drop-off at the bakery. He told the gorilla of a bodyguard that he will be walking home, but he would text him if anything happened. He could bet that both Alya and Nino would agree on the idea. Although, Adrien was sure she was do that strange glint in her eyes with an amused expression, for some reason he still didn’t know of. 

Then again, since Marinette turned down Alya’s offer, no doubt that she would turn down his, too. He felt defeated, gripping on the strap of his bag tight before a quick glint of light shined over his curled finger. And by that light his own lightbulb was switched on, an idea that had him hold back a gasp before Nino would notice. 

Marinette could turn down her friend’s offers. 

But when was the last time she turned down a _hero’s_ offer? 

“ _Ugghhh_ _!_ ” 

“Shh!” 

“What? She can hear me within a _ten feet distance?!_ ” He purposely shouted. “I want my camembert already!” 

“You’ll get it when we’re done,” Adrien muttered at his shirt pocket, the stubborn and impatient kwami rolling his green cat eyes. After saying his goodbyes and departing from the school yard, the famous teen, as well one of Paris’s beloved heroes, was on the move, keeping both his distance and focus upon his tired friend. Just as his kwami, Plagg mentioned, the distance was far for Marinette to be unaware of her concerned yet stalking friend. Especially one who was hiding around near trees and bushes and the occasional corners of buildings they pass. Right about now, he was hiding behind a tree as she walked sluggish and automatic on the sidewalk, no other walker passing by to accidentally bump into her, thankfully. 

“It’s not stalking when I’m making sure she doesn’t get hurt,” he said through his gritting teeth. Times like this his kwami can seriously get on his nerves. Although, he’s not as bad as Chloe—which was a blessing. 

“Whatever,” Plagg grumbled. “Let’s just get to your girlfriend, and take her home so I can eat my cheese. I’ve been waiting all day!” 

A bright blush came upon his cheeks. “S-she’s not my girlfriend!” He stuttered, his embarrassment causing an amused smile on Plagg’s face. Making his owner embarrassed was one of the things that can satisfied, or distract him on forgetting about the cheese needs, for a little while. “Besides, you know my heart belongs to my Lady.” 

“Oh, I know. And I’m still praying on going deaf every time you woo and awe every time you think about her. Every. Single. _Day._ ” 

This time, he pulled away from Marinette to glare at his kwami. “Do you want your cheese or not?” 

“Your fault for my death of starvation.” 

This time, Adrien was the one that rolled his eyes before turning back to Marinette—only to widen his eyes and his heart to race. Being so close to the beating organ, Plagg was startled before looking up at his owner’s panicking expression, confusing him. 

“Adrien–” 

“Plagg, claws out!” 

“Would you warn— _Woooaaahh!_ ” 

Black padded boots ran down the sidewalk. The loose belt for a mimicking black tail fluttered side to side at the speed. Leather covered arms were bent at the elbows, swinging in sync with the legs. And masked green eyes held on to determination as he got closer and closer to the unknowing girl, about to walk the sidewalk without realizing it was red for her but green for the waiting cars. 

His left black cat ear above his head twitched. Despite the fake appearance, the hearing was phenomenal on being exact to a real cat’s ears. He caught on the sound of a rushing car, no intentions on slowing down under the green light as it rushed over the road. Speeding up, his green eyes quickly spotted Marinette, already taking one step on the road—at the same time, in the corner of his eyes, the speeding car coming in appearance. 

He reached out his claw gloved hand to her. 

“ _Marinette!_ ” 

She gasped sharply. 

The car sped without the driver giving a second glance. In the driver’s defense, it was a lane further than where Marinette was walking on, making it unlikely for her to be hit if it weren’t for Chat, pulling her back in time. Otherwise, she would have gotten to the car’s lane for an ultimate direct hit. Her blue eyes were wide awake at the reality of what could have happened, wide enough to pop out as they were direct at where she last stood. 

“You okay?” 

He watched as the recognition of his presence came back to her. Her eyes were blinking then glancing at the gloved hands on her biceps before bringing her head back, her hair brushing and pressing against his chest, as she made eye contact with him. It was then he realized how bad she looked close up than from a distance. It could have been from the almost accident or maybe she was like this all day when he was watching her from afar. Either way, her skin was deathly pale, as if the sun barely touched her. Her hair frizzled and tangled as though she just had enough energy just to put them in pigtails without thinking of smoothing it with a brush or comb. The bags under her eyes were getting close to be becoming gray, along with wrinkles that shouldn’t be on her forehead at her age. 

His father was in better youthful condition than her. 

“Y-yeah,” she let out, still shaken by the rescue. “Thanks... Wait” —She then started pulling away, Chat letting his hands out in case of stumbling— “What are you doing here?” Her eyes and posture went into alert. “Is there an akuma attack happening?” 

He couldn’t help but chuckled and rubbed his neck a little. Even when she was beat tired, she can be adorable at times. _Not like it’s a bad thing!_ He thought to himself. 

“Rest assured, my _purr_ -incess .” His flirting came out as natural, along with his punning. “No akuma is current at the matter. _Cat_ -ually, I’m here on a quest: I’ve been informed of a certain blue-eyed, purse-holding, sleeping beauty is on the verge of sleepwalking home, into the faces of danger in between. Thus, I am your knight of cat ears and black leather to assist you home.” He finished off with a princely bow and smirk. 

Sleeping was what Chat wished for her to do, but it made him happy to see her arms crossed with her own smirk and a raised eyebrow upon her face. It’s a fact to say that he can keep his sleeping beauties awake with his devilish skills. Although, right now it was a little curse. She needed sleep now, not later. He can continue flirting with her at another time. He waited on her answer. 

“Well, dearest knight,” she teased as he straightened up. “I would have declined such a once-in-a-lifetime offer, excluding the times you kept him safe during the akuma attacks. But, seeing that you’ve save me just now...” She looked over her shoulder at the road, two cars passing on both lanes where the car and herself were on earlier. His eyes spotted her hand, gripping on the thin purse strap. Seriously then started taking in on him. 

“I’ve been told that your friends are worried about you, and so I am,” he confessed, her attention back to him. “Who knows what could have happened if I wasn’t here, let alone in time?” He held back a shudder, pushing the idea away before it would freak him out. He didn’t want to imagine. Not at all. 

Her tired eyes were now in guilt as they darted to the grass at their sides, her hands rubbing at the biceps in a sense of grounding. He would have done the same if he was in her position, and Ladybug was in his. He couldn’t bare losing a friend like Marinette, even at something not as highly difficult but equally concerning as insomnia. If there was something wrong, he had to do something about it—a wonderful push he got with his moments as Chat Noir. 

Even if that push did involve him being Chat Noir more than Adrien Agreste. 

“You’re right.” 

His ears flicked and his thoughts were placed aside. “I tried to be careful while keeping myself awake, and it almost got me–” She couldn’t finish. Good, he didn’t want her to. She took a breath and straightened herself, the tiredness now mixed with, surprisingly, relief. “It would be better for someone to take me home, and who can be better than the hero of Paris,” she finished, giving a small smile that he later returned. 

“It would be an honor to do so.” 

Bringing out a hand that she accepted, he continued smiling as Marinette gasped when he lifted her off her feet, only to soon hold on and kept herself close as he ran off and used his staff to run upon high buildings to avoid any possible person that was outside and could focus on them. He debated on either heading straight to the front door, unsure if there were any customers at the moment, or go straight to the rooftop that led direct to the bedroom. In the end, he went with the front door, rather wanting her parents to know that Marinette was brought home safe with their knowing. 

Lucky for him, he was glad to see that there were no customers at the moment, so when he entered the bakery, the bell rang above and her father took in appearance, first smiling then quickly became concern when he saw who was Chat carrying. Chat explained what happened, telling the same lie he told Marinette, while passing the girl to him. He was now happy and relieved himself to see that she was finally asleep. He could bet it was instant the moment he started moving as she barely said a word to him. 

“Thank heavens that you saved her in time,” he said, laying Marinette on the couch, her purse on the coffee table, before laying a blanket over her body. “My family is deeply grateful for you, Chat Noir.” 

Hearing such compliments had him feel sheepish and cause another neck rub, this time for his own grounding. “Oh, there’s no need–” 

“And to show my appreciation from me and my wife on saving our daughter...” Their only child, Chat added that had surprise himself. “How about some treats, on the house!” 

“Oh no, no, no! I-I-I couldn’t–I mean, it’s completely unnecessary, sir. Thank you, but no.” 

“Are you sure? I just made a fresh batch of croissants.” 

Damn his black ears from twitching. Damn his luck that her father noticed, and grinned. A pink blush arrived under his mask. 

“Sir, please. I—” 

“They’re nice and hot. A crispy exterior with a soft and flavoring interior. Brushed by a single yet sweet later of melted butter.” 

“It’s really not—” 

_Growl!!_

Silence filled the room, other than by Marinette’s soft breathing and rustling on the couch. Chat automatically wrapped his arms around his stomach. Damn himself for being so caught with Marinette he let Nino have his lunch while he just had only half a bottle of water. The baker smirked and raised an eyebrow at the now red and black cat hero. The belt tail flickered at the back of his feet. 

“...Maybe one or two?” 

He ended up getting two separate bags of the bakery’s treats. One containing five croissants, covered in separate plastic wraps, and the other containing some camembert he didn’t expect them to have. Then again, it’s a bakery after all. Marinette’s father went to the back after thanking him once more, and welcoming him to come by any time he wished. Heading towards the door, he looked over to the girl. 

From the moving she did, her back was now facing him and half of the blanket was falling off. Without a second thought, he placed the bags down before adjusting the blanket, covering her entirely once more before spotting her face. 

She was peaceful. Her entire face was relaxed, except for her lips. As they were currently formed into a small smile. Now, this was a sight he was grateful to see. Looking up to see the father still gone, he looked back at her and leaned down. 

A gentle kiss was placed at her right temple. 

“Sleep well, my princess,” he whispered close to her ear. 

Grabbing the bags, he gently left the bakery, wincing a bit that the bell would have woken her. It didn’t. She stayed in place, her unconscious mind focusing on nothing else but the active dreams within. His focus on Marinette was once again distance. For if he were to lean in closer on her, he would have noticed the red ladybug kwami, also sleeping while nuzzling upon her breast behind the jacket. She, too, had a smile on her face, one that stayed on the moment Chat saved not only her owner, but his unknowing fellow partner out of uniform. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Please, don't hesitate to review! Until next time!


End file.
